Urb
Urb was a city guard Corporal under the command of Sergeant Hellian in the Septarch District of Kartool. He was a large,The Bonehunters, Prologue, US SFBC p.26 but uncommonly handsome man. Urb had joined his local city guard to avoid the dangers of serving in the Malazan Military.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.277-278 He had known Hellian for a long time and she was the best and only sergeant he ever served under.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.330 He was very fond of her and was always trying to keep her alive. In The Bonehunters Hellian's city guard squad was called by Banaschar to investigate trouble at the Grand Temple of D'rek in Kartool. Upon breaking down the doors, they found everyone inside slaughtered. Banaschar then disappeared, leaving Hellian to predict to Urb that the squad would be in trouble over this and sent off to some trouble spot.The Bonehunters, Prologue Her prediction proved correct as Hellian, Urb, Touchy, and Brethless soon found themselves forming their own undersized squad in the 9th Company of the 8th Legion in the Malaz 14th Army. Urb once again served as Hellian's corporal.The Bonehunters, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.200-201 Hellian's squad joined the 14th Army after the Battle of Raraku as Adjunct Tavore Paran led her soldiers to Y'Ghatan in pursuit of Leoman and the Army of the Apocalypse. Shortly before the fighting at Y'Ghatan began, Urb admitted feeling "all squishy inside" and visiting the latrine four times since supper. He also made sure his drunken sergeant had a replacement sword for the one she had traded for a jug of alcohol. Adjunct Tavore launched the Last Siege of Y'Ghatan by sending the army's sappers to breach the city's wall under the cover of night. First into the city were the Malazan marines, followed quickly by the heavy and medium infantry. Once inside the city, the Malazans immediately came under attack from swordsmen on the ground and archers in the buildings above them. Hellian rallied the survivors of Sobelone's squad to launch a counterattack using smokers that Touchy and Brethless had illicitly acquired.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.291-292/301 When enough Malazans were engaged in street fighting inside the city, Leoman sprung his trap. The city's olive oil-soaked buildings were set alight and the streets quickly became an inferno. Touchy was ready to give up and die as the flames encircled them, but Hellian forged onwards. They soon joined a mixed group of survivors from Cord's, Fiddler's, and Borduke's squads, who made their way to the Temple of the Queen of Dreams.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.310/323 Bottle and his rat discovered a tunnel beneath the temple's floor, which they blew open using Brethless' last cracker.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.325 Prior to entering the tunnel, Urb knocked out Hellian with a blow to the jaw as she would not have entered the tunnel otherwise due to her deathly fear of spiders.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.399 Urb was among the small group of soldiers who survived Y'Ghatan by spending three days crawling on their hands and knees through the dark to safety. He dragged his unconscious sergeant along the whole time, occasionally threatening Balgrid, the fat mage in front of him, with his knives whenever Balgrid took too long to move forward.The Bonehunters, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.325/368/370 He was eventually promoted to sergeant and given command of the Thirteenth squad.The Bonehunters, Chapter 13 In Reaper's Gale (Information needed) In Dust of Dreams (Information needed) In The Crippled God During the final battle of the Malazan marines and Hedge's Bridgeburners at which they defended the Crippled God, Urb at last confessed his love for Hellian,The Crippled God, Chapter 24, US HC p.835 to which she responded enthusiastically.The Crippled God, Chapter 24, US HC p.836 Both Urb and Hellian were amongst those who survived the battle.The Crippled God, Chapter 24, US HC p.885 Notes and references de:Urb Category:Bonehunters Category:Kartoolians Category:Malazans Category:Males Category:Sergeants Category:Soldiers Category:Y'Ghatan survivor (underground) Category:Corporals